Complicated Irony
by Kiriko Alicia
Summary: Pembalasan dendam merupakan tujuan awal Rin masuk ke Vocaloid Academy. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, ia justru kebinggungan dengan perasaan serta memori lama yang menghantui dirinya. Ch 2: The Beginning of Revenge.
1. Prologue

**-Complicated Irony-**

***Prolog***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, (slight) Mystery**

**Warning: Typo(s), slight LenNeru (awal), slight MikuoRin, alur lambat/ngebut, all in Normal PoV**

**Summary: Pembalasan dendam merupakan tujuan awal Rin masuk ke Vocaloid Academy. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, ia justru kebinggungan dengan perasaan serta memori lama yang menghantui dirinya.**

_"__Walaupun begitu, maaf..."_

_Gadis berambut _honeyblonde _itu tertawa pahit mendengar respon dari pemuda tampan dihadapannya. Hatinya seakan tercabik-cabik mendengar jawaban sang pemuda. Tanpa memedulikan suara hujan yang terdengar jelas, gadis itu bertanya._

_"__Itu karena kau menyukainya, kan? Kau menyukai Neru, iya kan?!"_

_Pemuda dihadapannya terlihat ragu untuk menjawab, namun kemudian mengangguk pelan. Gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang pemuda, membuatnya menatap halaman sekolah yang kini telah basah akibat rintik-rintik air hujan._

_"__Kenapa? Neru bahkan tidak pernah menyukaimu! Aku yang selalu menyukaimu! Dan ke-kenapa... hiks... kau... hiks..." Melihat gadis itu menangis, pemuda itu pun mulai panik._

_"__Maaf, Rin..aku benar-benar minta maaf," pemuda itu benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang._

_"__Untuk apa kau minta maaf, hah? Aku yang seharusnya merasa bersalah!" gadis bernama Rin itu menjerit frustasi disela-sela tangannya terkepal erat, rasa sedih yang sedari tadi ditahannya kini meluncur bebas dalam bentuk air mata._

_"__Maaf... hiks... karena aku sudah menjadi penghalang diantara kisah cintamu dan Neru-nee... hiks..."_

_"__R-Rin..."_

_"__Mungkin seharusnya aku jatuh cinta pada Teiru saja ya?Tapi kenapa... harus kau?" gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, membuat kedua iris biru safirnya menatap lantai keramik yang berada disebelah kakinya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan wajah yang kacau akibat air mata._

_Pemuda dihadapannya tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan, dan hanya diam. Rin pun menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya lalu berlari pergi_—_meninggalkan tempat tersebut tanpa memedulikan tetes air yang terus berjatuhan dari langit dan membasahi seragamnya._

_Pemuda itu berusaha mencegahnya, namun tidak_—_ia tidak bisa. Hingga gadis itu pun menghilang dari sudut pandangnya, ia menggumam._

_"__Suatu hari nanti kau pasti akan bertemu dengan orang yang ditakdirkan untukmu, Rin."_

_._

_._

_._

"HAH!" suara jeritan yang merupakan ciri khas orang terkejut pun terdengar dalam kamar yang cukup besar tersebut. Seorang pemuda tampak tegang terduduk di tempat tidurnya, tak menyangka bahwa alam mimpi membawanya mengingat masa lalunya bersama gadis itu.

"Lagi-lagi mimpi itu... sudah ketiga kalinya aku bermimpi hal ini dua minggu ini," gumamnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kedua sempat berpikir bahwa hal tersebut merupakan pertanda akan kehadiran sang gadis.

"Tapi... tidak mungkin kan?" lelaki berumur lima belasan itu membatin, "tidak mungkin gadis itu berada disini... ia kan berada di Prancis."

Lalu ia tersenyum kecut, "kalaupun ia berada disini... itu pun takkan mengubah fakta bahwa baginya, aku bukanlah siapapun."

_Setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan. Namun realita berkata lain, gadis itu berada disini. Berkeliaran kesana kemari, tanpa tujuan yang pasti -demi mencari serpihan memori._

.

**Halo, Alice disini. Cowok itu akan jadi jelas siapa identitasnya pada ch 2 (mungkin #nak) Dan Len akan muncul di chapter depan, bersama dengan Neru~**

**Terima kasih buat semua yang mau membaca fict ini. Update selanjutnya akan diusahakan cepat, namun bersama dengan fict-fict lainnya dan sebuah fict request yang sedang diusahakan dibuat secepat mungkin (pair LukaGaku)...**

**Maaf karena banyak kekurangannya! Sekali lagi, maaf!**

**Sekian, ****_jaa ne_****!**

**~Kiriko Alicia**


	2. Chapter 1

**Normal PoV**

"Kaa-san yakin inilah jalan terbaik?!" gadis berumur empat belas itu memekik tidak setuju.

"Kaa-san yakin," ujar wanita berumur tiga puluh lebih di hadapan gadis berambut _golden blonde_ itu sambil meneguk tehnya dengan anggun.

"Tapi, kalau memorinya kembali, ia akan mengingat semuanya! Termasuk masalahnya dengan Mikuo! Bukankah itu justru akan menyedihkan hatinya?!" gadis itu kembali menyahut dengan wajah gusar. Wanita di hadapannya meletakkan cangkir tehnya lalu menatap sang gadis dengan tatapan tajam.

"Diam, Neru. Kaa-san dan Tou-san-lah yang menentukan. Dan keputusan ini tidak dapat diganggu gugat." Gadis bernama Neru itu menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya dengan kesal sebelum berjalan dengan menghentakkan kaki keluar ruangan.

_Brak!_

Bunyi pintu pun tertutup dengan kasar menggema dalam ruangan tersebut. Wanita bernama Lily itu pun menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah laku salah satu anak gadisnya.

Sejujurnya, sebagian sisi dari dirinya juga setuju dengan apa yang Neru katakan. Namun, jika keadaan terus seperti ini, _gadis itu_ takkan dapat mengingat apapun mengenai keluarga serta teman-teman lamanya.

Lily mendesah pelan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Dimana para burung dalam berbagai jenis sedang hinggap di tiang-tiang listrik terdekat.

"_Maaf Neru... tapi ini juga untuk kebaikanmu, nak..."_

**-Complicated Irony-**

***Ch 1***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort****, Tragedy**

**Warning: Typo(s), slight LenNeru (awal), slight MikuoRin, alur lambat/ngebut, mungkin ada LenRinMikuo**

**Summary: Pembalasan dendam merupakan tujuan awal Rin masuk ke Vocaloid Academy. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, ia justru kebinggungan dengan perasaan serta memori lama yang menghantui dirinya.**

"Rin-sama, anda mendapatkan surat dari Jepang," tutur seorang _maid_ berambut biru sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop yang tertutup rapat kepada sang nona muda yang tengah melalukan rutinitasnya di siang hari –minum teh.

Manik biru safir miliknya perlahan menghadap kearah sang maid. Lalu mengambil surat tersebut dengan tangan kanannya.

"Terima kasih, kau boleh pergi sekarang," ucap gadis bernama Rin itu sambil tersenyum manis ke arah sang _maid_ dan meletakkan surat tersebut di permukaan meja.

_Maid_ itu sempat terpesona sejenak lalu saat tersadar, ia pun pergi meninggalkan sang nona muda di dalam taman _mansion_ sendirian.

Rin memiliki rambut berwarna _honeyblonde_ sebahu dengan sebuah pita putih di atas kepalanya beserta jepit-jepit putih untuk merapikan poninya. Pakaian yang dikenakannya berupa _dress_ panjang berwarna biru dengan lengan sampai ke pergelangan tangan.

_Dress_ miliknya juga memiliki renda putih dan pita-pita di berbagai sisi tertentu dan dua buah kancing berwarna putih. Gadis itu mengangkat cangkir tehnya dengan anggun lalu meneguk teh itu dengan perlahan hingga tak bersisa.

Setelah itu meletakkan kembali cangkir tehnya dan mengambil sapu tangan untuk mengelap sisa teh yang menempel di wajahnya.

"Jepang ya...," gumamnya, "Kaa-san dan Tou-san berada disana kan?" Lalu ia meletakkan sapu tangannya dan membuka surat tersebut dengan perlahan tanpa merusak amplopnya.

_Dear Rin,_

_Hai, nak. Kaa-san disini. Maaf karena Kaa-san tidak dapat mengunjungimu selama berada di Prancis. Begitu juga dengan Tou-san, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah padamu. Dan Neru terus saja menpertanyakan, "kapan kita akan menemui Rin?"_

_Hahaha... benar-benar tipikal kakak yang perhatian. Tapi tak usah khawatir, Rin. Kau akan segera berangkat ke Jepang tiga hari lagi, bersiaplah. Kaa-san sudah mengatakannya pada Kokone, jadi kau tidak usah terlalu khawatir mengenainya._

_Semoga kau cepat mengingat kembali semuanya, sayang._

_With love,_

_Lily_

Rin tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Walaupun ia tidak memiliki memori lagi mengenai orang-orang yang pernah bersama dengannya dua tahun yang lalu, ia merasa tidak ditelantarkan karena terkadang orang-orang di Jepang yang ia sudah lupakan masih mengiriminya surat.

Ia kembali merogoh amplop dan menemukan tiket pesawat disana. Rin tersenyum kecil sebelum memasukkan kembali tangannya ke dalam amplop tersebut, mencari sesuatu.

Benar saja, ada satu hal lagi yang berada di dalamnya. Rin menariknya keluar dan pandangannya melembut melihat lembaran foto tersebut.

Foto keluarganya-

_-sebelum peristiwa mengerikan itu terjadi dan mengubah semuanya._

.

.

.

Tampak dua orang berbeda jenis berada di halaman sekolah. Yang perempuan sedang bermain-main dengan seragamnya dengan wajah merah, sedangkan yang lelaki tampak kesal karena terlalu lama menunggu.

"K-K-Ka-Kagane-kun, _a-aishiteru_!"

Pemuda dihadapannya tampak terdiam sejenak. Tidak, ia tidak terkejut ataupun gembira. Kesal. Itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini –gusar.

"_Gomen_, tapi aku tidak menyukaimu sedikit pun," jawab pemuda tersebut dengan nada cuek. Jawabannya juga terkesan sangat ketus.

Gadis di hadapannya menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya lalu berdecak pelan. Sejujurnya, ia dapat menduga bahwa dirinya akan ditolak. Namun, ia tetap berharap banyak dan akhirnya melakukan aksi yang terkesan nekat.

Pemuda berambut _honeyblonde_ di hadapannya itu mulai mengambil langkah pergi dari tempat tersebut, dan hal itu membuat sang gadis cukup panik.

"Ka-Kalau begitu... a-aku akan berusaha supaya kau menyukaiku!"

Dengan sederet kata tersebut yang meluncur dari bibir sang gadis, pemuda itu menghentikkan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya lalu menatapnya ketus.

"Apa kau buta? Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak menyukaimu. Dan lagi apa kau tidak melihat bahwa sebenarnya ada orang yang tulus menyukaimu?" respon yang sangat dingin pun keluar dari mulut sang pemuda.

Gadis itu terlihat terkejut dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca –pertanda bahwa ia akan menangis. Pemuda di hadapannya tampak tidak peduli dan langsung berjalan pergi tanpa berpikir dua kali maupun menoleh ke belakang.

Tetes-tetes air pun mulai meluncur mulus dari mata sang gadis. Mulai dari sebutir hingga berbutir-butir meluncur deras menuruni pipinya. Berbagai emosi tertanam di dalam benaknya, namun sedihlah yang paling utama. 

Dan itulah bagaimana Kagane Len menolak pernyataan Kagamine Neru.

.

.

.

"_Penolakan memang sakit, namun terkadang hal tersebut berujung pada sesuatu yang lebih baik... aku percaya itu."_

.

**Halo, semoga anda sekali lagi tidak bosan melihat saya ya. Akhirnya salah satu cerita aneh saya ini lanjut lagi. Terima kasih banyak bagi semua yang sudah fave, fol, maupun me-review! Ah, ini balasan reviewnya~**

_**-Hachipine IA**_

_**Halo IA-san... A-Arigatou nee #kebinggunganmaubalesapa**_

_**Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou IA-san sudah me-review! X3**_

_**-CityofReverence**_

_**Yo, Kei! Lol, banyak yang mau kuceritain sama Kei nanti *nak* X3**_

_**Yap, bukan Len memang... arigatou Kei sudah me-review! XD**_

_**-Yuuhizaka Sora**_

_**Iya sih, cerita ini rada banyak netorare-nya.. ok, ini sudah dicoba biar kata 'di' nya lebih baik (di itu salah satu kelemahan saya soalnya *nak*)**_

_**Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah me-review!**_

_**-Aikawa Katsushika**_

_**Tahu! Runo-chan! #nak**_

_**Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou Runo-chan sudah me-review! X3**_

_**-Kurotori Rei**_

_**Ehehe, souka? Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah me-review! :3**_

_**-CelestyaRegalyana**_

_**Hahaha, itu yang pasti bukan Len! #nak**_

_**Ok, arigatou ne! Arigatou sudah me-review! X3**_

_**-RizuStef**_

_**Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou ne sudah me-review! XD**_

**Terima kasih sekali lagi buat semua yang sudah me-review fict ini, maaf kalau ada kesalahan dan sebagainya, sekali lagi saya minta maaf!**

**Sekian, **_**jaa ne~!**_

**~Kiriko Alicia**


	3. Chapter 2

**-Complicated Irony-**

***Ch ****2*******

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort****, Tragedy**

**Warning: Typo(s), slight LenNeru (awal), slight MikuoRin, alur lambat/ngebut, mungkin ada LenRinMikuo****(tapi ini bukan reverse, hanya Rin yang kebinggungan), Pergantian PoV**

**Summary: Pembalasan dendam merupakan tujuan awal Rin masuk ke Vocaloid Academy. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, ia justru kebinggungan dengan perasaan serta memori lama yang menghantui dirinya.**

Kagane Len. Siapa sih yang tidak mengenal pemuda tersebut? Laki-laki berambut _honeyblonde _yang terkenal di Vocaloid Academy karena ketampanannya dan sikap misteriusnya. Memiliki segudang fangirls yang siap memburunya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan setiap harinya.

Sifatnya kurang lebih cuek dan tidak terlalu peduli dengan sekitarnya. Mungkin dapat disimpulkan ia cukup egois. Walaupun begitu, ada saatnya juga ketika ia menjadi perhatian dengan yang lain.

Dan gadis bangsawan yang baru saja ia tolak adalah salah seorang gadis populer di sekolah yang terkenal ramah. Gadis berambut _golden blonde _dikuncir satu kesamping bernama Kagamine Neru.

Tapi, ini bukanlah kisah mengenai kembalinya hubungan Neru dan Len. Ini berbeda, dan jauh lebih rumit. Ya, ini adalah sebuah kisah mengenai Kagane Len dan Kagamine Rin, seorang gadis dari Prancis-

_-yang menderita amnesia akibat peristiwa dua tahun yang lalu._

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_~" gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ itu mengatakannya dengan ceria sembari menutup pintu megah _mansion_ Kagamine yang baru saja dibukanya.

"Ah!_ Okaeri_, Rin-sama," jawab salah seorang _maid_ yang kebetulan berada di ruang depan. _Maid_ itu terlihat sedang menyapu ruang depan. Gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ sebahu dengan pita putih itu bernama Kagamine Rin itu kini baru saja kembali dari kegiatan melihat-lihat-nya.

Kagamine Rin, gadis berambut honeyblonde sebahu dengan pita putih dan juga beberapa jepit putih. Tipe gadis yang memiliki watak kekanakan dan polos.

"Hm? Dimana Neru-nee?" tanya Rin sambil menoleh kesana-kemari, mencari sang kakak. Namun ia tak kunjung menemukan kehadirannya, dan itu membuatnya merasa ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Ah. Neru-sama sedang dalam masa pemulihan. Rin-sama tenang saja," ucap _maid_ itu sambil _sweatdrop_ dan menunjuk ruangan yang berada di sebelah tangga dengan jari telunjuknya –kamar Neru.

"Oh. Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Rin lagi sambil melihat kearah _maid_ berambut biru langit tersebut dengan tatapan penasaran.

"_Gomenasai_, Rin-sama. Saya juga kurang mengerti persoalannya, sejak pulang tadi, Neru-sama sudah seperti itu," jawab _maid_ itu lalu kembali ke aktifitas menyapunya.

"Oh... _souka_, _arigatou_ Ring-chan!" balas Rin lalu berjalan cepat kearah kamar sang kakak –Kagamine Neru.

**Rin's PoV**

Aku binggung apa yang terjadi dengan Neru-nee. Biasanya Neru-nee adalah gadis yang ceria, meskipun pemalu dan cukup tenang. Ia juga sangat jarang mengurung diri dalam kamar seperti saat ini.

Ah, namaku Kagamine Rin. Aku adalah adik kandung Neru-nee. Tapi karena ada beberapa 'persoalan', aku terpisah dari Neru-nee selama dua tahun.

Ya, dan dua tahun itu aku tinggal di Prancis bersama bibiku. Aku baru saja kembali ke Jepang dua minggu yang lalu, dan akupun masih asing dengan lingkungan ini karena aku tidak memiliki memori sama sekali di tempat ini, walaupun beberapa orang disini terasa familiar...

Eh? Kalian binggung? Tapi itulah kenyataannya! Dua tahun yang lalu, aku memiliki kecelakaan yang menyebabkan ingatanku hilang sepenuhnya. Persentase memoriku kembali hanya tiga puluh persen, jadi aku tidak yakin memoriku akan kembali.

_Tok tok tok_

Aku pun mengetuk pintu kayu yang menuju kamar Neru-nee. Tidak ada jawaban, yang kudengar hanyalah sayup-sayup suara tangisan. T-Tangisan? Aku pun meneguk ludahku, lalu berucap pelan.

"Neru-nee, aku masuk ya..."

Karena tetap tidak ada jawaban, aku pun memutar kenop pintu secara perlahan. Syukurlah pintunya tidak dikunci, dengan begitu aku dapat masuk ke dalam tanpa menanyakan kunci cadangan pada Ring-chan.

**Normal PoV**

"Ada apa, Neru-nee?" Tanya Rin ramah lalu menutup pintunya perlahan. Neru terlihat tegang ketika seseorang membuka pintunya, namun menjadi tenang setelah mengetahui bahwa Rin yang membuka pintunya.

Namun seketika itu juga, ia sadar bahwa di wajahnya masih terdapat jejak-jejak air mata bercampur dengan _make up_-nya yang hancur. Dengan segera, ia mengambil sapu tangan dan membersihkan wajahnya membelakangi Rin.

Rin tetap diam, menunggu Neru selesai dengan kegiatannya dan menyapanya –walaupun ia mengetahui fakta bahwa Neru baru saja menangis, gadis kecil itu tetap tidak ingin menunjukannya.

"O-Oh, Rin! Ada apa?" Tanya Neru setelah membersihkan wajahnya dengan –berusaha- ceria. Rin terdiam dengan wajah khawatir di depan pintu, punggungnya bersandar pada pintu dibaliknya tersebut.

"Kukira aku mendengar suara tangisan Neru-nee," tutur Rin pelan, "karena itulah aku datang kemari, untuk memastikan apakah Neru-nee baik-baik saja."

Rin tahu mengenai realita bahwa Neru _memang_ menangis, namun ia bersikap seperti ragu akan hal tersebut –sehingga Neru dapat menentukan pilihannya bahwa ia ingin menceritakannya pada Rin atau tidak.

Neru sendiri sebenarnya tersentuh bahwa Rin mengkhawatirkannya, namun ia merasa tidak dapat menceritakan tentang penolakannya tersebut.

"A-Apa yang kau bicarakan, Rin? Ayo, sudah sore. Bagaimana kalau kita melukis bersama di kanvas sebelum mandi?" Neru mengatakannya dengan wajah ceria sehingga Rin nyaris tertipu bahwa sebelum ini ia sedang menangis. Rin pun mengangguk dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Neru adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang menerimanya kembali setelah ia kehilangan memorinya, tidak seperti beberapa temannya yang ternyata tetap mengiriminya surat hanya semata-mata untuk terlihat baik di hadapannya.

Sejujurnya, fakta bahwa beberapa teman lama mengkhianatinya hanya karena dirinya tidak memiliki memori mengenai masa menyenangkan bersama mereka menyakitkan hatinya. Namun Neru-lah yang menenangkannya dan membuatnya merasa bersabar.

Bagi Rin, Neru adalah sosok kakak terbaik yang pernah ada. Ialah yang mengajarinya dan bahkan mengajaknya keliling kota untuk membantu mengembalikan memorinya secara bertahap. Kalau di Prancis, ia hanya diajari dasar dari semua yang ia pernah lakukan (sehingga ia fasih berbahasa Prancis dan Jepang).

Tapi Neru, ialah yang memberinya harapan baru ditengah-tengah kesedihan hatinya. Baginya, Neru adalah seseorang yang sangat berharga. Ialah malaikat pelindungnya, ia setia menemani dalam keadaaan apapun yang ia derita, dan ialah sosok yang paling ia sayangi.

Namun kini Rin melihat bahwa Neru menangis –bersedih hati. Tidak bisakah ia yang menjadi penenangnya kali ini?

Karena itulah, ia berjanji dari sudut hatinya yang terdalam bahwa ia akan mencari tahu penyebab kesedihan sang kakak dan-

_-memberikannya pelajaran karena telah menyakiti hatinya._

.

.

.

Rin tersenyum kecil saat melihat kertas-kertas berisi tulisan-tulisan rapi di hadapannya. Ia telah menyewa seorang detektif untuk mencari tahu penyebab kesedihan sang kakak. Mungkin terdengar hiperbolis atau tidak masuk akal, namun itulah faktanya.

Iris biru safirnya dengan cepat membaca semua kalimat yang tersusun rapi dalam lembaran-lembaran kertas tersebut lalu menyeringai senang di sofa ruang tamu.

"Persiapkan dirimu, Kagane Len-san! Waktunya pembalasan..."

.

**Ini memang harus bertahap, jadi maaf lama. Dan Rin mungkin baru bertemu dengan Len di chapter depan. Saya habis retreat jadi baru bisa update sekarang... Maaf jika cerita ini jelek, aneh, dsb. Apalagi ada yang bilang tidak jelas, ya?**

**Karena memang chap 1 & prolog itu rada begitu. Apalagi prolognya, itu memang gaje banget karena belum sampai ke konflik. Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah fave, follow, dan me-review! Ini balasan reviewnya~**

**_-CelestyaRegalyana_**

**_Oke, ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou sudah me-review :3_**

**_-Kagamine Kenichi_**

**_Oke, ini sudah diusahakan cepat (padahal masih lambat *disikat*). Arigatou gozaimasu! Terima kasih sudah me-review! X3_**

**_-Furika Himayuki_**

**_Eh? Himayuki-san lagi bad mood? Ada apa? *nak*_**

**_Enggak, Len ga suka Neru. Len ga suka siapa-siapa di awal itu. Tapi ada seseorang yang suka Neru dan itu kebetulan temen deket Len. Arigatou gozaimasu sudah me-review! Gbu! X3_**

**_-Hachipine IA_**

**_Eh? Masa? Ini pertama kalinya saya publish cerita beginian ._. Oke, ini sudah lanjut kok! XD_**

**_Arigatou IA-san sudah me-review!_**

**_-Yuna_**

**_Memang bukan Len, dan... ITU BENAR SEKALI! #dihajarmassa_**

**_Ini sudah update, terima kasih banyak sudah me-review! X3_**

**_-Vanny Zhang_**

**_GYAAAAAA! Caroline! Ga pernah nyangka Caroline ada collab sama Vio! #Viogabilangapa-apasamasaya *nangis gaje (?)*_**

**_Benerkah? Sudah saya review kok –w-)b_**

**_Okeh, ini sudah lanjut kok Caroline~! Arigatou sudah me-review! X3_**

**_-Go Minami Hikari Bi_**

**_Hueee! Ga ngerti? Semoga aja sekarang sudah ngerti, soalnya memang prolognya rada gaje ._. Arigatou ne sudah me-review! X3_**

**Terima kasih banyak sekali lagi yang sudah me-review, baca, follow, and fave! Saya gatau kapan update selanjutnya, dan semoga anda menyukai cerita ini!**

**Sekian, ****_jaa ne~_****!**

**~Kiriko Alicia**


End file.
